


One More Night

by LotharWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superstar defense lawyer Balthazar Novak slips with one choice regarding Luce Milligan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Night

Balthazar sighed softly as he parked his car on the opposite side of the street. He'd lost track of when he'd actually started to come to Lucifer's house.

 _Luce._ His brain automatically supplied as he donned his mirrored aviators and slammed his car door shut.

What had started out as a whim had turned into an addiction. He could barely see it that way though; he was in such a sweet form of denial.

He groaned and ran a hand through his short blonde hair as he walked up the drive to the back door of Luce's house. His left hand pounded twice against the door before the younger blond answered.

"Back for more?" He chuckled as he stepped aside. Balthazar remained silent as he made his way through the door. As soon as the door clicked shut, he turned on his heel and grasped Lucifer by his shoulder.

\---

"Hey." Balthazar growled softly as he unrolled his passenger side window. "How much for a shag?"

"Shag?" The dirty blond chuckled and shook his head before he braced his arms against the open window frame. "Baby," he smirked as he reached in to unlatch the door. "I'm all about the British boys."

Balthazar huffed as he unbuttoned his blazer and tossed it behind him. "Don't patronize me." He his voice lowered as he grasped the younger male by his torn white T. "How much?"

"I'm a cheap bitch," the man sighed as he waved off a few of the other corner lingerers from coming closer to the car. "Thirty five an hour."

Balthazar bit his lip as he let go of the man's shirt. "I'll pay you five grand if you come with me."

"Done." It took Balthazar a moment to realize that the man had already slithered his way into the passenger seat of his Mercedes. He shivered slightly as he slipped his hand from the steering wheel to the man's torso.

"How are you this healthy when…" He paused as he lifted the man's shirt to inspect his torso. A few scars decorated his stomach and hips. "What is your name?"

Their eyes met as he inspected the torn black jeans that hung loosely from the man's frame. "You can call me Luce or Lu." He exhaled, "Whichever you prefer."

"Luce." He whispered as his passenger smiled softly, "Short for anything?"

"Lucifer." Balthazar merely raised an eyebrow before he shrugged it off. His name was just as uncommon.

"What are you doing here?" Luce asked as he lifted his dirt stained T over his head. "You look like you've got money. Why not hire a decent escort or some high end pussy?"

"You wouldn't be here if I wanted pussy." Balthazar gritted his teeth in an attempt to contain his lust. He grabbed Luce's hand and roughly dragged it down his right thigh in hopes that his newfound whore would get the message.

Luce nodded once and waited until Balthazar had a decent sense on where he was driving before he unzipped the older man's skin tight black jeans. He hummed in slight humor at the fact his new clientele had a thing for going commando.

"Before you start." Lucifer shivered at the overly business like tone in the man's voice. "Any qualms about spending the night?"

If he'd had the chance, the younger blond would've pulled away to meet the elder's gaze however, said man hand his hand roughly fisted in Luce's hair. His knuckles tensed on the driver seat in between his client's legs and he exhaled.

"None at all." Luce's breath sent shivers down Balthazar's spine, "Can I ask you your name?"

Balthazar said nothing as he slowed the car to a rolling stop. He glanced around the four way intersection as he kept his grip on Luce's head.

"Balthazar." he whispered as his eyes locked with a local patrolman, "My name is Balthazar." His grip slacked a bit and his pinky trailed down the younger man's neck. "Stay still, there's a police car across from us."

Luce shivered and exhaled slowly. "I can't get arrested again…" he whispered as he glanced up at Balthazar. The elder blond nodded once before he returned his eyes to the road.

"I can't be seen like this either." His hand gently found the top of Luce's head. "Hold on."


End file.
